


Perfect and Handsome

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Body Positive, Body Worship, Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, Wedding Planning, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: After the end, things settle down.  Lives get quiet, people move on, folks get married.Magnus is going to be Carey's groomsman in her wedding, but he's worried about how he looks after retiring from the adventuring life.  Taako does what he can to convince him he's as handsome as ever.





	Perfect and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a piece of art to go with this:  
> https://nd43taags.tumblr.com/post/164032342067/one-of-my-like-eight-wips-is-a-fic-where-magnus
> 
> This is probably just me projecting a lot onto a couple I already project on a bunch. Ah well, I'm already the "Chubby Magnus person" on Tumblr so I might as well embrace it.
> 
> Magnus Burnsides is chubby and I'll go to my grave defending that.

“Does it look okay?”

Magnus posed and postured in front of the mirror, looking at himself from every angle possible.

“It looks fine big guy, you’ll be one of the more handsome looking folks there,” Taako teased from the bed.

“But... it looks okay?”

He looked again into the mirror, trying to decide how he felt about the groomsman tunic Carey had picked out.  It was very traditional, Carey’s parents were pretty uptight about their little girl’s wedding, and had insisted the wedding party don the typical formal garb.  Killian had been very accommodating of their expectations, because Orc weddings traditionally had a lot less fancy clothes and a lot more furs and pelts.  The tunic was nice enough.  He would have worn whatever the girls had asked him to, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit  _ unsuited _ for this particular outfit.  

To begin with, the pale beige-and-blue color scheme (which looked lovely on Carey and Killian’s dark blue scales and olive green skin) did not do the ruddy complexion of his face any favors.  He looked redder than ever in the pastels they had picked out.  

In addition, the swan-neck collar dipped low, almost past his sternum, and even the undertunic did nothing to stop a thatch of thick chest hair from peeking out.  It was like an animal was popping it’s head out to have a look around.

Of course the real issue wasn’t the color or the cut.  Magnus had worn plenty of unflattering clothes in his life, and usually he couldn’t care less.

The real problem was the sash.

A formal tunic was paired with a belt or sash that tied around the waist.  This particular tunic came with a sash that was meant to be tied directly over the stomach, and was causing some problems.

“I don’t look bad?” Magnus asked again, trying to smooth the tunic over the curve of his belly.  If he tied the sash where it was meant to sit, it went over the widest part of his stomach, which was extremely tight and uncomfortable for him.  But when he tied it under, where he would tie his belt normally, his belly seemed to stick out and hang over the sash.  “I don’t look… uh…”

Sliding off the bed, Taako came over and watched Magnus turn in front of the mirror, smoothing and pressing and checking every inch of himself.

“Mags…” Taako soothed, putting a hand on Magnus’ shoulder.  “You look fine.”

“I don’t look….” he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath before saying it, but Taako knew what he was thinking to say.  Taako leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“You look handsome,” Taako said firmly, “You look perfect.”

Magnus sighed.  “I know it’s not about  _ me,  _ but I just don’t know if I can stand up there in front of the whole Bureau wearing something that… makes me look like this.”

“Look like what?” Taako replied.  “Handsome and perfect?”

“No,” Magnus huffed.  “ _ Fat _ .”

“Mango, honey,” Taako said, moving in front of the mirror and taking Magnus’ face into his hands, pulling him down to kiss his forehead.  “I love you.  I love you and you’ve got a bit of a belly, and  _ that’s okay _ .  Absolutely no one at the wedding is going to care or even notice, you’re basically window dressing next to the brides to be.”

“The sash makes me feel like I have a big sign pointed at my gut,” Magnus muttered, grabbing Taako’s hands.  “I’ll distract everyone.”

“The only person you’re going to distract is  _ me _ ,” Taako answered.  “Because honestly how am I going to handle myself when you’re standing there looking so  _ gorgeous _ ?  I might faint.”

Magnus smiled, but he still looked unsure.  Slowly, Taako let his hands drop away from Magnus’, coming to rest softly on the soft curve of Magnus’ hips.

“All cleaned up nice,” Taako hummed, running his hands up and down, “My rough and tumble boy, dressed up fancy.  I  _ love _ it.  You’re like a gorgeous present on Candlenights.”

“Taako,” Magnus chuckled, “You don’t have to humor me.”

“ _ Humor _ you?” Taako cried.  “I would do no such thing.  Taako is not interested in making people feel better about themselves  _ just because _ .   _ No no no _ , Taako appreciates beauty when he sees it, and right now-” he squeezed Magnus’ sides softly to accentuate his point.  “Taako likes what he sees.”

Magnus didn’t answer, and Taako took that as an opportunity to put his hand on the apex of Magnus’ belly.  He felt it rise and fall as Magnus sighed heavily.

“Forgetting about the fact that I adore you,” Taako continued, “Everyone at the Bureau loves you.  They’re family.  Absolutely none of them are going to look at you and say ‘ _ Oh, well, Burnsides has really let himself go. _ ’  It’s not going to happen.”

“They won’t  _ say _ it,” Magnus muttered.

“They won’t think it either,” Taako answered, “Why would they?  What they’ll say is  _ ‘Oh Magnus it’s so great to see you, you look great as always!’ _ and what they’ll think is  _ ‘Magnus looks great!  So happy and healthy and strong, just like he’s always been.’   _ Because you are.”

“I’ve gained weight since the Bureau,” Magnus said.

“Yeah being retired, living with a world-class chef, and not literally running for your life all the time will do that,” Taako admitted, “But  _ so what _ ?  Who the fuck cares what you weigh?  You were chubby back then too.”

“Yeah but back then there was no time to think about it,” Magnus admitted.  “I’ve got nothing  _ but _ time now.  It’s just…  I wasn’t always heavy.”

“I know honey, but having a body that resets itself after a year will do that,” Taako answered softly.  “It’s easy to stay one way when you literally can’t change.  We were all like that.”

“But when I settled down with Julia after the rebellion I gained weight,” Magnus continued, “And no one ever  _ said _ anything, but I knew they were thinking  _ ‘Oh, Magnus has gone soft in married life.’   _ I was the leader of the rebellion, but afterwards people didn’t treat me the same.”

“Maggie honey,” Taako said, softly patting Magnus, “Maybe they weren’t treating you the same way because they no longer had to worry about a life and death situation, and could go back to just being normal folks again?”

“I.. I guess,” Magnus said softly.

“There is literally not a person in this Plane who would think less of you for gaining a little weight,” Taako insisted.  “If anything, they would be happy for you, finally being able to relax and live your fucking life.  And if anyone did say anything, I’d turn them into a frog or something.”

“Don’t turn our friends into frogs,” Magnus urged.

“If they give you shit about your weight they’re not friends,” Taako replied firmly.  “You’re still very healthy, you’re extremely happy, and you could still bench press a bull if you wanted to.  Anyone who gives you shit about your waistline does not have what’s important in mind.”

“And what’s important?” Magnus asked.

“You,” Taako answered easily.  “You, Magnus Burnsides, as a person.”

Taako moved so Magnus could see himself in the mirror again, and Taako wrapped his arms around his chest, pressing into him from behind.

“You know what  _ I _ see when I look at you?” Taako whispered.  “I see a warrior.  I see someone who helped protect hundreds of worlds.  Got a few battle scars to prove it as well.”  Magnus gingerly put his hand to his face, to the raking of scars left by the Power Bear in their final confrontation.  “And I see a soft, caring man, who put the needs of others before himself for so long that he feels guilty he finally earned the right to enjoy life.”  Taako kissed Magnus’ cheek softly.  “And I see the love of my life, who I adore and would love no matter what size he was, but I admit I’m fond of the plush model I have now.”

Magnus blushed, and Taako tightened his arms around him.

“Thanks Taako,” Magnus said, putting a hand to his belly.

Taako kissed his neck.  “I’m just standing in my truth right now big guy,” he hummed against Magnus’ skin.  “You’re very easy to love.  Now, ah-” he let his hands wander down Magnus’ curves softly, taking Magnus’ hand with them.  “It would be an absolute shame if something were to happen to these nice duds before the wedding.  Maybe you should... take them off.”

At that Magnus laughed heartily as Taako’s dexterous fingers untied the sash.

“Right now?”

“Listen, future Taako is gonna need to figure out how to get you out of this thing when we are very drunk and very full of cake,” Taako teased, slowly pulling up the fabric of the tunic.  “I need the practice.  Because you’re irresistible right now, and I  _ will _ want to pounce on you the second the reception is over.  Maybe a few times during.”

Taako managed to get his hands under the folds of the tunic, and was gently caressing Magnus’ stomach.  He traced the warm soft swell of it, and Magnus released a very content sigh.  He knew Taako loved him.  He knew he was loved, and that his appearance didn’t affect that, but Taako’s open affection and praise for him did a lot to dissuade his worries.

Perhaps this wedding would be a lot more fun than he realized.

Then Taako slowly pulled away, taking hold of the hem of the tunic and pulling Magnus back towards the bed.

“Be careful,” Magnus laughed as he followed the pull.  “I’ll have to explain to Carey what happened if you ruin it.”

“What can I say?” Taako admitted, “I’m eager to show you how much I love  _ every bit _ of you.  Now  _ please  _ take it off.  Carey doesn’t want to find out I ripped it off you in an attempt to kiss every inch of you, that's just embarrassing for both of us.”

“Please save ripping these off for  _ after _ the reception,” Magnus giggled, leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

Taako grinned mischievously.  “If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may be convinced to write a sexy follow up if people like this, so let me know.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more random outbursts about Magnus' weight, and pictures of Taako kissing his soft tummy. Also regular Taagnus content, but you might as well know what you're getting into.


End file.
